doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 579:Drunken Lid
Drunken Lid (ホンワカキャップ Honwaka kyappu) is the 10th chapter of Doraemon Volume 30. Summary Believing that drunkenness can put away misery, the gang decide to experience psuedo drunkenness through Doraemon's gadget, with an unexpected result. Plot Gian visits Suneo to angrily complain about their current stamp collecting hobby, namely, despite them started collecting stamps together around the same time, Suneo quickly outpaces him thanks to his larger amount of pocket money. Sensing Gian's anger wrapping around his neck (literally), Suneo is forced to give part of his collection to Gian. Suneo later meets up with Nobita to complain about this event, but he becomes even more frustrated when Nobita laughs on his misery and kicks him in anger. Returning home, Nobita finds Nobisuke and his friend getting drunk on beer in the living room and having good time. Feeling that it's not fair that only adults can away from misery through drunkenness through alcohol, Nobita goes complain with Doraemon about today's situation. Intrigued, Doraemon brings out "Drunken Lid" which is capable of allowing the user to experience drunkenness through any non-alcoholic drink. Doraemon then tell Nobita to bring the orange juice from the kitchen, which he then serves to Nobita after pouring the juice through the lid. The juice soon causes Nobita to be drunk, though only for a few seconds since he only took a sip from it. Doraemon and Nobita then decide to go to Shizuka's house and show her the gadget. Along the way, the two run into Gian and Nobita almost gives away the information about the gadget to him but is stopped in time by Doraemon who strictly informs Nobita that telling Gian's about the gadget is a "good way to never be able to get it back". At Shizuka's house, Doraemon, Nobita, and Shizuka proceed to throw a small "drunken Cola" party, which resulting in the three dancing mindlessly. After the party has ended but not the drunkenness, Doraemon and Nobita run into Gian again and absentmindedly giving the gadget to Gian to help him cure his depression. The two regains their consciousness soon after and blames the drunkenness for causing them to give away the expensive gadget to Gian. Around the same time, Gian runs into Suneo who is going to his cram school and forces him to come to his house for a small Cola party, which Suneo begrudgingly accepts. Later, after the two become drunk and Gian throws in a concert, Suneo begins to act more out of his character, becoming aggressive and temperamental and calling Gian out for his next to nothing singing talent. Realizing that Suneo is becoming too drunk, Gian calmly reminds Suneo that he still has to go to the cram school, but is rebutted and instead ordered by Suneo to go buy more Cola after their reserve has run out. Getting even more drunk, Suneo proceeds to recite all of Gian's bad deeds as the latter feels more and more miserable from Suneo's words. After Gian sinks down and tearfully apologizes, Suneo orders Gian to return all of stamps that Gian has taken from him, as well as all the toys, books, and items to all the friends. The chapter end with Doraemon and Nobita receiving the Drunken Lid and their books back, with them worrying about Suneo's fate once the drunkenness is lifted from both him and Gian. Characters (in order of appearances) *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Nobita Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Doraemon *Shizuka Minamoto Gadgets used *Drunken Lid Gallery Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Doraemon volume 30 chapters